"The Coma Theroy"
PLEASE EDIT My theory is that all the characters are victims of a submarine sinking, and are now in comas. NOW: On June 19, 1955, The submarine HMS Sidon sank... 13 dead, but our lovable main characters may be some of the survivors! In the first episode, oil is dumped on Yellow Guy's painting. When a submarine sinks, its lower compartments fill with oil. Also, we can spot a ship painting on the wall. Not really relevant, but close enough! In the second episode, the clock tells the to "scrub scrub scrub 'till the water's brown." This only happens when your washing off blood. Alot of blood. We were also introduced to Roy, Yellow Guy's father. Now, Roy might actually be Yellow Guys father, but his coma brain may be interpreting his failed relationship with his father. We also spot a Wanted poster behind the Victorian lady. After some time Yellow Guy tells us that his dad is a computer. His brain probably took the only thing that gave him support, his life support machine, and went wild. Later, the Clock screeches at them, like an alarm siren, and they rapidly age, signaling all the time that has past since the tragedy. In the third episode, our first glimpse of the surroundings is a Missing poster. Obviously the main characters have been asleep in comatose for some time, so people would want to know who they are. Maybe they heard hospital staff talking about it? Anyway, Red Guy, Yellow Guy, and the Duck are eating chicken. The lunch for the day must have been chicken. Later, we get the weird story of Michael (How do you spell that? SOMEBODY PLEASE EDIT THIS!!! AAAH) I quote: "This is the story of Michael, the ugliest boy in town. Ugly and weak, they called him a freak! And he lived on his own underground..." The verbal abuse of Roy must have driven Yellow Guy from home. The fourth episode doesn't give us much to work with, except for the ending. When Red Guy finally escapes the Digital Dancing pace, he is greeted by a knock off version of DHMIS. HIS HEAD EXPLODES! We can only guess that he figured out that his life was a lie and he woke up from his coma. Notice after this episode the missing posters stop. In the fifth episode, Duck is poked by a fork, indicating that he was brought in for surgery and that is the scalpel cutting into his chest, and the phone seems to be constantly ringing. Red Guy is probably calling out for his friends. Later, Duck gets really agitated and knocks over what seems t be a camera. Then, we see him lying in an operating table with a can eating his guts. He probably woke and was delusional. He died. In the sixth episode, Yellow Guy is seen looking over a scrapbook of his friends. In one picture, we see Duck, happy and with light streaming in behind him. He's in a better place now. Red Guy is shown as a collage graduate, showing that he graduated to the real world. Later in the episode, Yellow Guy drowns in oil. Like I said before, the lower compartments fill wit oil, so anybody trapped there would literally be drowning in oil. Red Guy is shown in the real world, but remembers the time spent in the comatose world, so he performs the creativity song. He is booed of stage. He goes to visit Yellow Guy, and tries to find a station that will keep him calm. That may be why the "Teachers" keep on changing. He later pulls his life support system, and the scene changes. The appearance of a door implies that he is free to exit the comatose world whenever he wants. Why puppets? There were many puppet shows on back then, so it was all that was ever on the TV in their room. AND THAT WAS MY THEORY! By Moonwolf.